This invention is a therapeutic jet head which injects water together with air, if desired, using venturi nozzles, against the bodies of occupants usually partially immersed in a spa, tub, or swimming pool.
In a conventional spa, the jet stream is normally directed into the receptacle through fixed venturi nozzles positioned in the side walls of the receptacle that receive water under pressure through a piping system from a common pump. In-the-wall jets have several drawbacks. One drawback is that the jet pattern is relatively fixed since the jet nozzles usually have only a limited arc of movement and are in fixed locations. Thus the jets of a spa so equipped are limited in coverage or are blocked by occupants due to their in-the-wall location. Another drawback is that the impact pressure from the jets is not generally adjustable or only through a limited range. Another drawback is that the jet streams must generally travel a long distance to impinge on the front of an occupant on the other side of the receptacle, and are thus dissipated or must be more powerful, requiring a large pump and pipes to achieve the desired effect. Fixed jets of conventional systems also require relatively extensive plumbing. Finally it is readily understood that only minor jet pattern changes are available using conventional systems, and that continuously changing patterns are not available.